


Back to School

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: After a long day, Vic finds a study buddy.





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Megs in no way condones inappropriate relationships between teachers & students; this however, is just a bit of fun between consenting adults, inspired by a pic of Brett Tucker wearing glasses. Vic & Lucas are, as usual, the definition of consent.

* * *

Hopping out of the back of the engine truck, Victoria Hughes jogged to catch up with her teammates as they gathered with the other Seattle firefighters already on scene.

At the front of the crowd, Lucas Ripley was in full chief mode, barking out orders, his handsome face grim. Vic paused to admire her fiance in his element, an action that didn't go unnoticed by one of her lieutenants.

"C'mon Hughes, wipe that drool off your face & quit picturing the chief out of his turnouts," Bishop said, shouldering a rolled hose.

Ducking her head, Vic smiled slyly to herself and muttered under her breath, "You would too if you'd seen what he's hiding underneath that uniform."

At Maya's raised eyebrows, she covered her mouth, "Oh shit, was that out loud, that wasn't, I mean, let's just pretend you didn't hear..."

Maya just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nevermind, let's just get to work!"

____________________________________________________

"I thought that shift would never end," Vic said as she walked in, shedding clothes as she went, "I mean, after we handed off the shopping center, we..."

Seeing Lucas sitting back against the headboard, she paused mid-story, taking in the sight of him, his long legs stretched out across the bed, book in his lap. "Oh. Ohhh, are those your new glasses? Lemme see!" she squealed, closing the distance.

Pink tinged Lucas' cheeks as he reached self-conciously for the wire frames.

"Ah, ah, no. Nope. No, I'm gonna need you to go ahead and leave those right there, Professor Ripley," Vic cocked her head and wagged her finger at him.

At his puzzled look, she explained, "You look hot with them on, so hot, mmm, like a sexy college professor." She climbed onto his lap. "And I think I'm gonna need some one on one study sessions."

Running her hands through his sandy curls, she kissed him gently. Then, pulling back before he could deepen the kiss, she looked at him coyly through her lashes and asked, "So Professor, what's a girl gotta do to get an A+ around here?"

Lucas huffed out a laugh, "You're absolutely incorrigible, you know it?" he said, sliding his hands around her waist & resting his forehead against hers.

Vic grinned broadly & winked at him."Yep and you wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, drawing a finger down his well-muscled chest, "So, about those tutoring sessions..."


End file.
